The legend of Zelda Zelda's Oddysey
by JoshRand1982
Summary: After the Events of Zelda 2 Link must wake the Sleeping Princess


The legend of Zelda and all of its affiliates don't belong to me but to Shigaru Myamoto

This is one of my first story's so please review and tell me what you think of them. I will except any and all reviews no matter how harsh because I want to improve myself and my story's. So go ahead and send your reviews. the mean that someone is speaking ancient hylian.

The legend of Zelda

Zelda's odyssey

By

Josh Rand

As link entered Hyrule castle he thought back to when Impa had told him of his mission and of the legendary Princess of Hyrule that lay in state in the castle under a sleep spell cast on her by a wizard so many years ago that everything that she had known then was gone and everything now would be very unfamiliar. Heck thought Link the language had changed so much that she might not recognize it.

That made Link pause for a second as he considered the consequences of what was going to happen. Zelda had been a princess in her own time but now she would be nothing more than a peasant unless this eras royal family took pity on her. He resumed walking and noted that the some of the torches were lit. Interesting Link thought Impa must have come here everyday like her ancestors from as far back as the sleeping princess and lit the torches so that the sleeping princess would never sleep in darkness.

When Link walked into the antechamber where the princess slept he took a deep breath and let it out then he began to climb the steps up to where she lay. When he got to the top he looked at her and was amazed how pretty she was. Wow he said softly as he gazed onto the princess. His first glance at her when he had embarked on his journey to awaken her had been brief and rushed but now as he looked at her he realized that a lot more than just her life would change when she woke up from the curse.

She would have to deal with the loss of everything she once knew and loved. She would also have to start a new life in a strange and unknown land without any friends to help her. Link vowed right then and there to help her as much as he could whatever her situation became. Link a voice said from across the room. Link turned and saw that it was Impa. Hello Impa he replied are you here to see the princess awaken?

Impa smiled yes link I am but if you want to do this alone I completely understand. Yes Impa I do so can you let me do this alone. Impa nodded yes Link I can And will wait for you and the Princess outside. and so she left leaving Link and the sleeping princess alone. Link turned back to the Princess and started on the counter spell that he had learned courtesy of the triforce of courage.

The spell was easy to complete and now all Link had to do was wait and see if the ancient hyrulian princess would awaken. After what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes the Princess groaned and after centuries of sleep opened her eyes. When Zelda opened her eyes she found herself in the Castle throne chamber but how had she gotten here. Then she remembered what had happened with her brother and the wizard.

Her brother had demanded to know what her father had told her of the triforce but she had remained silent obeying her fathers command. When the wizard that was with her brother demanded to know what she had been told all she did was remain silent. After awhile the wizard threatened to cast a spell on her if she didn't tell them what he wanted to know. But when she remained silent he cast a spell on her and the next thing she knew she was waking up here in this chamber.

Then she began to notice that things were different like the windows were different and the carpet was different as were the doors and the tree that was outside the window. Then she took notice of the boy standing a short distance away from her watching but saying nothing. Seeing that she had noticed her Link spoke. Hello princess I guess you are wondering what is going on and where you are right? The princess gasped. She hadn't understood a word the strange boy had said.

How many years had passed her mind screamed. So he was right link thought to himself she doesn't understand the language because of the many centuries that had passed. Where am I and who are you? Asked Zelda looking and feeling very pale. Link tried to understand what she had said but the language had changed so he did the next best thing. He beckoned her to follow him and started to descend from the dais onto the floor.

Not knowing what else to do Zelda followed him but found that she was unable to walk very well and almost fell down the stairs. Link had seen her start to fall so he had caught her then helped her down onto the floor. When Zelda recovered she thanked the boy then started to follow him. Link understood what she had meant when she had spoken right after he had caught and helped her down from the dais.

When she exited the castle she tried to spot a familiar landmark but could not see any. Where am I she whispered to herself with tears in her eyes. Link heard her mutter something but thought he had gotten what she had said. Impa was waiting outside the castle with a royal carriage to take them to the new castle where the royal family now lived. She bowed to Zelda then opened the door to the carriage.

Link helped her get into the carriage then entered as well. All set link Impa asked. Yes and we should get going its not a good idea to be out here at this time of day link replied. Zelda tried to listen to what they were saying but could not understand the language that they spoke. Impa climbed onto the drivers seat and commanded the horses to head back to the castle. Zelda looked out the side of the carriage and watched the terrain pass by.

Link was watching her and took note of the tears that were streaming down her face. But he figured that he had better stay away from this one until he could consult with the king as to what he should do. After they passed Mido town and started on the last leg of the journey

Link spoke up. Princess are you alright? Zelda looked at him and seemed to understand what he was saying. So she nodded yes but didn't say anything just turned her attention back to the terrain as it passed. When they arrived at the castle link looked out of the carriage and shook his head wearily. There spread out before them was the castle guard and at the entrance to the castle stood the King and Princess Zelda. Link got out first and helped Zelda out of the carriage. The castle guard saluted as Zelda walked past followed closely by Link and Impa. Hello your highness link said to the king.

The king looked his ancient ancestor over then turned to link. Link you have done well and the princess Zelda is awake. Yes your highness link replied and I brought her here as per your instructions. The king nodded and then turned to Zelda. My name is King Dari 8th and this is my daughter your descendant by the same name Princess Zelda of hyrule. Zelda looked at the king with a confused look and then looked at link for help.

Excuse me your highness but she doesn't understand our language so communications will be a problem. The king nodded his understanding. I see well we will have to have someone translate for us provided anyone knows the ancient language. Link winced at that remark and spoke again. Your majesty I don't think that will help because the language is a dead one and has been forgotten for so long I doubt the castle scholars will be able to help. The king nodded in acknowledgment.

But we have to try link for her sake he said as he looked at Zelda. Zelda didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling that it wasn't good but she didn't dare interrupt because for all she new they were deciding her future. Princess Zelda looked Zelda over and then had an idea. Father I think we should go inside and discuss this besides I am getting tired standing here. Link turned to the Princess. Well I am sorry princess but we were discussing what to do about your unfortunate ancestor who just woke up in an entirely different place from where she was so many centuries ago.

The princess winced at the rebuke but did not dispute it because she knew Link was in the right and not her. The king decided to intervene before the two killed each other which was a distinct possibility considering the history between his daughter and link. I agree that we should head inside besides I and getting tired standing here. And with that he turned and headed into the castle.

Link, Princess Zelda, and Zelda followed behind him. The king had a room assigned to Zelda that was next to links so that she may be near someone she would feel safe with. Link didn't know how to feel about the room assignment but didn't say anything. Later after Zelda had a nice meal and a bath a man appeared at the door followed by link. Princess do you understand me.

The scholar began but he didn't know if he was speaking the girls language properly. Zelda was surprised that someone knew her language but it sounded kind of butchered. Yes I understand you she responded warily. The scholar smiled and translated for link who smiled as well. Tell me how long have I been sleeping? she said The smile left the scholars face and turned to her. princess according to some calculations it has been over 3 centuries since you were cursed by the wizard.

Oh thought Zelda as she fainted dead away. Link watched Zelda faint and then hit the scholar across the back of his head. The scholar winced but didn't say anything in front of link because he knew he should have asked before responding to Zelda's question. Later when Zelda came to she noticed that a girl was leaning against the wall watching her.

Hello Zelda long time no see said the girl in her own language. Who? said Zelda. I guess you don't recognize me but then it has been 320 years since you were put under the spell. Recognition flashed across Zelda's face. Saria is that you. The sage of the forest nodded with a smile.

Yes its me and I am glad to see you finally awake. What happened Saria and who are these people. Let me explain Saria responded. Zelda nodded her assent. Saria took a deep breath and started to talk. Basically what happened was that time and hyrule moved on without you and forgot everything about their roots. From the golden goddesses to the sages they forgot it all. Wow said Zelda and who was that boy who found me. He is the latest reincarnation of the hero of time. But he neither knows about it nor cares about it.

Zelda's eyes grew wide. Really and what else please Saria tell me everything. Saria shook her head. Sorry Zelda but the rest you will have to find out for yourself. Wait saria don't go don't leave me here. Saria smiled princess you are not alone. As long as you live your friends will always be with you throughout your life. Zelda's eyes watered. At least tell me what happened to my Link. Saria smiled sadly.

After you were cursed and put under the spell Link spent 20 years looking for a cure but was eventually forced to admit defeat. He eventually met another women and married her. But his love for you never died. Zelda was crying as she listened to saria speak of her friend Links fate. Link always hoped that someday you might awaken from your sleep but you never did and eventually time caught up with link and claimed his life just like it did for everyone else except me.

But during his life he sired 6 children and taught them courage, honor, wisdom, and about the princess that lay in hyrule castle and the friendship he had with you. Saria turned to go. Zelda watched her go. Saria turned and looked at her. Do me a favor and don't tell the current hylians that I was here it is better that the sages be forgotten. By why Zelda asked but it was to late Saria the last of the ancient sages was gone.

A few minutes later Link walked in with the scholar. are you ready to find out more about what has happened since you fell asleep princess. Zelda nodded. Link pulled up a chair for himself and the scholar. well lets begin said the scholar. For the next few hours Zelda learned of what had happened to her country for the last 3 centuries and of her friends fates. Those that had been documented that was.

Of the rest there was nothing but rumors. For the next few weeks Zelda adapted to her new surroundings and gradually started to reinsert herself back into mainstream society. From the scholars and link she learned the language and customs of the country. But as time passed she started to realize that for them she was just another person. So one day without telling anyone but Impa who when she found out what Zelda was planning helped her plan for her journey.

Zelda slipped out of the castle and walked out into hyrule. She had seen a map and had been quite surprised at how much had changed. She was determined to find a niche for her to fit into for she now knew what saria had meant that day when she said that it was better that the sages and the goddesses be forgotten. Zelda knew instinctively where the temples of the sages were located and was determined to visit them.

She had not gotten far when Link found her. And where do you think your going Zelda. She turned to him. Link this is your hyrule now. Mine is gone and it is better for all concerned if I leave. But what about Impa. he asked. She knows what I am doing and understands. Link looked uncertain as to what to stay. Zelda smiled Link listen to me. My hyrule is dead yours isn't so treasure what you have because you wont know what you are missing until you lose it.

I hope you know what you are doing princess. Link replied. Zelda nodded yes link I do and this is what I want. Link watched her for a minute. Goodbye then Zelda I hope to see you again someday. He then turned his horse around and rode off back to the castle and his life. In all her life Zelda never went back to hyrule. When she finished visiting all the temples she decided to leave for good and explore the world.

And that is what she did. She always carried the memory of her lost love Link the Hero of Time in her heart. She never told her husband or children of her history and who she really was because she wanted her old friends to rest in piece. When she died her body disappeared from its container and was never recovered.

Some say that when they pass through the forests of hyrule they can hear a haunting melody but can never locate its source. They say it is the song of the ancient sage but no proof has ever been found that it was so. Of course all knowledge of the ancient princess was published and many centuries later when the royal family was wiped out in a horrific catastrophe. A descendant of the princess would appear and help to reestablish hyrule and the royal family to its former glory. For that was what Zelda's fate was

The end


End file.
